Try To Start My New Life
by Seasons Stories Indonesia
Summary: "Aku kehilangan kalian, aku kehilangan semua hal berharga dalam hidupku, semua kejadian ini berhasil menghancurkan duniaku, berhasil meruntuhkan ketegaran ku selama ini. aku bukan apa-apa, aku bukan siapa-siapa dan hidupku tak berarti tanpa kalian."


Try To Start My New Life

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I just own the story and the Plot. **

**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana **

"_**Aku kehilangan kalian, aku kehilangan semua hal berharga dalam hidupku, semua kejadian ini berhasil menghancurkan duniaku, berhasil meruntuhkan ketegaran ku selama ini. aku bukan apa-apa, aku bukan siapa-siapa dan hidupku tak berarti tanpa kalian."**_

**A/N: semuanya dari sudut pandanga Author ya Mina-san**

Alunan musik masih terdengar dari atas panggung, seluruh isi ruang di gedung pertunjukan itu sudah sepi, lampu-lampu sudah tak menyala lagi, Jari-jari lentiknya masih memetik senar-senar Harpa, dan menghasilkan melodi-melodi yang indah, gadis itu menghentikan permainan Harpanya saat memori dua tahun yang lalu kembali terlintas dibenaknya, saat ke jadian itu berawal, saat bayang-bayang kecelakaan naas itu kembali terlintas dalam ingatannya, kecelakaan yang membuatnya terpuruk hingga saat ini, kecelakaan yang merebut semua orang ia sayangi.

"Aku merindukan kalian, Sangat!" lirihnya dan cairan hangat itu kembali mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuruni panggung, ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke luar gedung pertunjukan dan pulang kerumahnya.

Sakura Haruno, pemain Harpa terkenal di Jepang, ia mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri kota Tokyo, Jepang. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi mobil rumahnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya, Ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidur.

######

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya diantara jalan-jalan yang sudah di tutupi selimut salju, ia berhenti di sebuah toko bunga Milik sahabatnya dan membeli, satu ikat bunga Lilly, satu ikat bunga dandelion, dan dua ikat bunga tulip kuning, lalu ia kembali mengendarai mobilnya dan membeli sebotol Red wizky kesukaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dan mereka telah meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini, ia hanya tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya.

Setelah membeli itu semua Sakura mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah kompleks pemakamanan di sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha, dia turun dan membawa barang belanjaannya yang tadi, dan mencari satu deret makam orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dia meletakkan seikat bunga lilly di makam ibunya, dan seikat bunga dandelion di makam kakak laki-laki kesayangannya, dan masing-masing satu ikat bunga tulip kuning di makam ayah dan Kekasihnya, lalu ia menuang Red Wisky ke lima gelas yang ia bawa dan meletakkan empat gelas Wizky itu di makam orang-orang yang ia sayangi, dan satu gelas lagi ia minum, setelah itu ia berdoa untuk mereka.

"Tousan,Kaa-san, Sasori Nii-chan, Sasuke-kun, aku merindukan kalian, sebentar lagi hari Natal tiba dan akuharus merayakan Natal untuk yang ke dua kalinya tanpa kalian. Tousan, aku merindukan mu, aku rindu mendengar permainan Piano mu, berdiskusi tentang apa pun dengan mu. Sasory Nii-san aku merindukan tawamu, permainan gitarmu, mendengar lagu-lagu baru ciptaan mu. Aku benar-benar merindukan sifat overprotective mu nii-san. Kaa-san aku meridukan mu, memasak makan malam bersama, membuat kueNatal bersama, merajut sweater bersama, aku rindu mendengarkan permainan biola mu, dan aku rindu mendengar mu bernyanyi, Kaa-san. Sasuke-kun, aku juga merindukan mu, sangat, aku rindu saat kau menjemputku sesudah latihan, merayakan hari Valentine bersama, bermain musik bersama lagi, aku rindu mendengarmu tertawa dan menggodaku, aku rindu saat kau memelukku, mencium ku, dan semua yang kita lakukan, aku merindukan kalian, kenapa kalian tega sekali meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini? Aku rapuh tanpa kalian semua,waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat tanpa kalian, aku tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit inienapa hanya aku yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, kenapa kalian tidak? " batinnya dan ia masih menangis.

"kau di sini juga, Sakura-chan?" tanya seseorang dan sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya  
"Kakashi-kun?" ujar Sakura tak percaya, sahabat semasa kecilnya yang sudah lama tak pernah terlihat dan tinggal di America, sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"ya, ini aku, aku kembali ke Jepang sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dan aku tinggal di  
Sunagakure, aku baru kembali ke sini satu minggu yang lalu dan mendengar berita ini  
bibi mu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mu, aku… turut berduka cita atas  
meninggalnya keluarga mu, dan Kekasimu." Ujar Kakashi, Sakura menatapnya dan langsung memeluknya

"Kakashi-kun, aku… aku …"

"aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat lain untuk  
bicara? Ayo!" kata Kakashi lalu ia menarik Sakura dan mengajaknya ke kedai Kopi terdekat.

"kau mau apa? Mocachino?" tanya Kakashi

"tidak, Capuchino saja." Ujar Sakura dan itu membuat Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, Ia sangat tahu kalau Sakura sangat membenci Capuchino dan Capuchino itu adalah minuman kesukaan Sasuke dan Kakak nya Sasori, tapi sejak kapan dia suka capuchino?

"sejak kapan kau suka Capuchino, heh?" tanya Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas berisi pesanan mereka kepada seorang pelayan.

"entahlah, dua tahun yang lalu, mungkin. Aku merasa aku sangat dekat dengan Sasuke-kun dan Sasori-nii san jika aku meminum Capuchino ." ujar Sakura dan air matanya kembali mengalir keluar.

"berhenti menangisi semuanya, Sakura. Apa kau tahu, mereka sangat tersiksa di sana  
kalau kau menangis terus seperti ini, apalagi Sasuke, kau tahu Sasuke paling benci melihat  
mu menangis dia bahkan berjanji tak akan pernah membuat mu menangis, kan?" ujar Kakashi

"ya, dan Sasuke-kun melanggarnya, dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini, dan dia membuat ku menangis karena merindukannya." Kata Sakura disertai dengan senyum getir nya

"ayolah, Sakura, kau tidak sendirian, kau punya aku, kau punya bibi mu. Aku dengar  
dari bibimu, kau banyak sekali berubah." Ujar Kakashi.

"aku tak merasakan perubahan apapun, dalam diriku." Ujar Sakura dingin

"maaf, Kakashi-kun aku harus latihan Harpa sebentar lagi, maaf aku harus pergi." Ujar Sakura lalu ia membawa segelas Capuchino miliknya dan meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di dalam kedai kopi.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan, Sasuke? Amanda berubah sekali, senyumnya lenyap begitu saja, apa yang harus ke lakukan untuk mengembalikannya Sasuke? Sakura jadi begtu dingin saat ini." Batin Kakashi, Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya ke Gedung pertunjukan tempatnya akan melakukan konser Natalnya, ia memarkirkan mobilnya begitu tiba, dan masuk kedalam untuk berlatih. Sakura berlatih sampai malam, dan hanya berhenti saat ia makan siang dan makan malam, Sakura terus memainkan Harpanya tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengamati permainannya sejak tadi dari bangku penonton, Sakura mengakhiri permainannya dan langsung mendengar seseorang bertepuk tangan.

"Great Miss. Haruno, permainan mu tak pernah berubah." Ujar seseorang, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi menghampirinya, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kau mengikutiku sampai disini?" tanya Sakura

"tidak juga, aku datang kesini setelah selesai makan malam,untuk melihatmu latihan." Kata Kakashi

"kau mau pulang bersama?" tawar Sakura

"ah… kau memang sahabat yang paling mengerti aku , bagaimana bisa kau tahu  
aku tidak membawa mobil heh?" Ujar Kakashi dengan senyum separuhnya

"hahahhaa, kalau kau membawa mobilmu, kau akan memainkan kunci mobil mu." Ujar Sakura, lalu mereka keluar gedung pertunjukan dan pulang bersama.

Dua minggu sudah, Sakura dan Kakashi bersama, tapi tetap saja kakashi masih belum bisa mengembalikan Sakura yang dulu, ia hampir putus asa tapi akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ide, dia mengajak Sakura ke sebuah pantiasuhan hari ini, tepat saat hari Natal.

"kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" tanya Sakura saat mereka tiba di sebuah pantiasuhan.

"aku ingin menunjukan pada mu, kalau ada yang nasibnya jauh lebh buruk dari pada di  
rimu." Kata Kakashi

"apa maksud mu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"kau di tinggalkan orangtuamu, karena kecelakaan, dan tanpa mereka mempunyai maksud untuk membuangmu, dan meninggalkan mu, tapi tau kah kau, kalau kau jauh  
lebih beruntung dari mereka, mereka dengan sengaja di buang oleh orangtua mereka." ujar Kakasi, Sakura langsung menatap anak-anak itu yang sedang bermain dan tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama untuk merayakan Natal.

"kau merasa terpuruk, tapi mereka tidak, mereka bisa tertawa dan melepaskan seluruh  
beban yang mereka rasakan, karena mereka tahu mereka harus terus melanjutkan hidup  
mereka tanpa di bayangi oleh masa lalu yang kelam, bukan bermaksud untuk melupakan  
orangtua mereka, tidak. mereka hanya ingin tidak terlalu memikirkan nya dan menatap ke depan." Ujar Kakashi, Sakura langsung menoleh ke arahnya

"maksud mu, aku seharusnya seperti mereka? bangun dari keterpurukan, dan melihat  
ke depan, ke sebuah masa depan, begitu kan?" tanya Sakura

"kau benar, itu yang aku maksud, kembalilah Sakura-chan, kembali menjadi dirimu yang  
lama, aku merindukan mu yang dulu, sahabatku yang selalu bertingkah konyol, dan  
senang berdiskusi, bahkan selalu bersikap ceria." Ujar Kakashi

"Kakashi-kun, kalau aku mencobanya, bisa kah aku melakukannya?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"ya, tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" ujar Kakashi

"kalau begitu, bantu aku, bantu aku menjadi diriku yang dulu." Kata Sakura, Kakashi mengangguk padanya, lalu menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya bermain bersama anak-anak panti itu.

Sakura merasa lepas, dan bahagia, sudah lama sekali ia tak tertawa lepas seperti ini, sejak kejadian naas dua tahun yang lalu itu, Sakura berhenti bermain sebentar lalu menatap langit.

"ini kan yang selalu kalian inginkan selama ini? Melihat ku kembali menjadi diriku  
yang dulu, sekarang aku lakukan hal itu, dan berjanji aku tak akan terpuruk lagi.  
selamat Natal, Kaa-san, Tousan, Nii-san dan Sasuke-kun." Batin Sakura, dia mengambil sebuah bola salju lalu melemparnya ke wajah Kakashi, Kakashi mengejarnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya, sampai sakura berada di dalam pelukannya, perlahan tapi pasti wajah Kakashi mendekat dan Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dia menutup matanya mencoba menikmati apa yang Kakashi berikan padanya, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pria itu, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu saat pasokan oksigen mereka habis.

"Sakura-chan maaf, aku…" Sakura menepuk pundak Kakashi, dan memeluknya

"aku rasa Sasuke-kun juga ingin aku mencari penggantinya, ne Kakashi-kun?" ujar Sakura, Kakashi Menoleh kearanya dan memeluknya.

"aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi, aku mencintaimu Sakura. Be my Girl please?" Pintanya, Sakura hanya tersenyum debaran yang selalu ia rasakan saat bersama Sasuke kini ia rasakan saat berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Kakashi.

"You know the answer, Mr. Hatake…" ujar Sakura lalu mencium Kakashi sekilas

"Merry Chirstmas, And I love You…" ujar Sakura, lalu sakuran kembali mencium prianya, Laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya kembali menjadi sakura yang dulu, apakah ini yang di namakan keajaiban Natal? Kalau ia, dia pasti akan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena memberikannya kado terindah di hari Natalnya, Sakura menatap kelangit dan kembali berbisik dalam hatinya…

"kau juga menginginkannya bukan, Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya, dan kembali memeluk erat Kakashi.

**THE END. FIN. Tamat! **

**Sebenrnya fic ini saya bikin buat hari Natal, tapi karena banyak acara keluarga saya baru sempet posting hari ini… heheheh hope you like yah…. Mind To RNR?**

**Diamond Tears  
**


End file.
